Hinata
by liljetsetta
Summary: No Good At Summaries At All


I have no idea if I'm doing this right

This is my first fanfic so be sure to review

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS

* * *

Chapter one

As Sasuke slowly rose from his bed he realized that his roommate wasn't being as loud as he usually is in the morning. He looked over to the bed across from him and quickly discovered the reason for this tranquil morning was that Naruto had already left for class. "What time is it?" said Sasuke as he looked around for the nearest alarm clock.

"11:21, What the hells the matter with that dobe?!" growled Sasuke as he tripped over empty ramen bowls and school books. "He didn't even attempt to wake me up!" Sasuke stumbled around the room a few more minutes before heading toward the shower. "By the time I get dressed it'll be lunch." murmured Sasuke as he hung his head in defeat and slipped into the bathroom

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Man what's taking Sasuke-teme so long to get here?" said Naruto as he joined the group sitting under the oak tree. "I'm not sure, he wasn't in class today at all, I wonder if he's sick." said Sakura as Naruto came and sat to her right. "Nah, knowing Sasuke he probably just been somewhere slacking off." commented Suigetsu who was laying in the grass with his head in Karin's lap. "Sounds more like Shika if you ask me." laughed Temari as the lazy teen ignored her comment and stared up at the clouds. "I'll go look for him." volunteered Gaara.

As Gaara stood up he felt a light tug on his sleeve. "Th-There's no need to G-Gaara." said Hinata in an almost whisper-like voice as Sasuke approached the group and sat down to the left of Sakura. "So what's the discussion about?" he asked looking directly at Hinata who was blushing furiously and playing with her index fingers. "Well um…" before Hinata could come up with an answer Sasuke had walked over and sat down right in front of her, staring at her very intensely (She likes Naruto doesn't she.) Thought Sasuke as he leaned in closer to the girl (This should teach him a lesson) Sasuke leaned in further closing the gap between him and Hinata

Hinata froze as Sasuke's face got extremely close to hers. (What do I do? Everyone's looking at us. I've never kissed anyone before. Somebody save m-) Before Hinata could finish he thought Sasuke's lips gently brushed over her own sending an unknown sensation throughout her body.

Everyone stared at awe at the scene Sasuke had just kissed Hinata and now Hinata had arousal overload or something cause Hinata was now on top of Sasuke with Sasuke's arms wrapped around her, and Hinata's hand running through Sasuke's hair. "Woo, go Hina, who knew you had it in ya." rooted Temari playfully as Hinata snapped back into reality. Hinata gasped as she looked down to see a smirking Sasuke, she quickly jumped off of him and examined the faces of her friends, Naruto, Temari, and Suigetsu were cracking up, Juugo, Shino, Sai and Gaara looked kinda surprised but not too much, but Sakura, Ino, Karin, Kiba, and Neji were in total shock with their jaws dropped and eyes as big as light bulbs.

"Interesting." said Sasuke through his giant smirk. "Very interesting." Sasuke got up and instantly vanished from sight, the others had regained their composure and were standing up. "Hey teme we're not supposed to use our ninja arts at school" yelled Naruto at the long gone Sasuke. "We had better get back to class now." stated Gaara as everyone prepared to leave.

"Yo, Hina lets go!" called Temari as she ran ahead to catch up with Suigetsu. Hinata quickly gathered her things and caught up to her two best friends. "Thanks for waiting." said Hinata as they began to walk to Survey lit. "No problem." smiled Temari as she began to drift off into a naughty thought. Hinata sighed knowing what Temari was thinking "Temari!!!!!!!!!!!" squealed Hinata as Temari's smile got even wider. Suigetsu couldn't help but laugh. "What do you expect Hina? You just made out with Sasuke in the middle of lunch out of nowhere." Hinata thought back to kissing Sasuke. "I don't know what happened his lips met mine and I just wasn't satisfied with a little peck I wanted more." Hinata blushed at what she was saying. "Looks like you got Temari even more riled up." said Suigetsu who was eyeing the now beaming Temari with curiosity.

"Nice of you three to join us." The teens looked up and realized they had already made it to class. "Please take your seats." said Kakashi as he continued to instruct the class on the latest project. "For your next project you will be in groups of four, I want you guys to do a skit based on the latest chapter in our novel Make-out paradise. The groups will be Hinata, Temari, Suigetsu and Sasuke group one, Naruto, Ino, ...

Hinata sat in her bed that night begging Temari to be the fair maiden who had to kiss the hero a.k.a. Sasuke. "Alright Hina, even though you wouldn't really have to kiss him, I always wondered what it would be like to kiss Sasuke anyway." said Temari as her naughty smile appeared again. Hinata sighed and laid down trying to get some rest for tomorrow, she would need it.

sorry next chapter will be longer


End file.
